Just Some Lady Lovin'
by Myx Nyx
Summary: Extremely fluffy oneshot. C/S pairing. No seriously, lots of fluff. A very happily ever after ending promised.


Sara wrapped her arms more tightly around the small blonde next to her

25/06/2007 10:42:00

**A/N: Okay, firstly, I want to preface this by telling all Journey of Lifetime fans not to give up hope. A new update is coming soon, I'm just having trouble juggling fanfic and university. That being said, I am working hard for you so have no fear; you all have been so supportive- I feel really bad for taking so long.**

**Secondly, I'd like to add that I wrote this a long time ago but didn't think it was good enough to post. But I shared it with Maggsie, and she convinced me to put it up. It's MAJOR fluff, and I'm feeling really under confident about it, so please review!!**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Sara wrapped her arms more tightly around the blonde next to her. They were already closer than paint on walls. The blonde had a leg thrown over the brunette and her nose was nestled tight into the dark hair.

From the door, a voice chuckled, "Come on, you two! It's eleven o'clock!"

Sara grumbled.

"It's Saturday!" Catherine tried again.

"So?" Lindsey kept her eyes shut while Sara pulled the blankets further up over herself and the thirteen year-old.

Strictly speaking, it is very uncool to sleep in your parents' bed when you are thirteen. But when one of your moms (against the other's advice) let's you stay up watching a scary slasher movie until three in the morning, one tends to forget about what is cool and what is uncool.

"So, we have to go to Ty's second birthday in two hours."

"The kid is two- it's not like he's going to remember." Lindsey argued from under the covers.

"Right?" Sara sided with her daughter, "He probably doesn't even know it's his birthday."

"We promised Warrick that we'd drive his grandmother from the nursing home. Sara, you cannot miss your godson's birthday."

Sara grunted, "This is crap."

Lindsey giggled, "You said crap."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Did too!"

Sara threw off the covers and tackled the smaller girl, "Did not! Did not! Did not!"

Lindsey cackled and screamed as she tried to escape.

Catherine smiled and shook her head at her two girls until she felt a small tap on her leg and looked down to see her other girl.

"Momma! Jamie want up!" The two year old reached her arms out and squeezed her hands open and closed.

Catherine turned her grin to the little brown haired girl, "Jamie wants to come up?" she asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Well, what does Jamie say?"

"Peas!"

"Please! That's right." Catherine bent down and came back up with her arms full of child. "Do you want to go jump on Mommy?" Catherine asked her younger daughter.

"Yeah! And Lissy!"

"You want to jump on Sissy Lissy, too?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go!" Catherine ran up and lifted the small child onto the bed.

Jamie cackled and jumped headlong into her mother and sister.

"Whoa!" Sara reached out to grab her younger daughter. "It's Jamie tickle time!"

Lindsey giggled and joined in the tormenting of her screeching little sister.

A few minutes later when everyone had settled down, Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her wife and children, "Now that everyone's up, can we get going?"

Sara moaned long-sufferingly, "Do we have to?"

Catherine mock-moaned back, "Yes, we have to." She looked at her upside-down two year-old, "You have a new dress to wear to your cousin Ty's birthday party! Won't that be fun?"

Jamie made a face that looked exactly like Sara when she'd found one of Grissom's experiments in the break room fridge.

"Oh, come on Cath, don't make her wear some frilly dress. She hates it." Sara made the same face, "Don't you Jamie-bean?"

The tiny brunette only giggled ambiguously.

"She doesn't hate it," Catherine argued, "And it isn't frilly, it's got ladybugs on it."

Lindsey shook her head and patted her sister's chubby thigh, "Poor girl, next she's going to do your hair in pigtails."

Catherine fought a smile and kept her voice firm, "Both of you, showers and clean clothes." When neither her wife nor daughter moved she said, "Now."

Reluctantly, they moved off the bed, grumbling. Catherine looked back to the little footed-pajama clad figure lying on the bed. Scooping her up, she said, "Let's get you dressed." Moving into the hall, she added, "There's nothing wrong with pigtails, is there? No. You'll look adorable."

While Catherine was changing Jamie's diaper she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into the loving embrace. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey, yourself." Sara kissed her below the ear and peered over her shoulder at her daughter. "Hey, Bean! Look at you! Did you tell Momma that you don't want to wear her stinky dress? Can you say, 'Momma, I want to wear jeans and my 'I'm a silly monkey-wrench' t-shirt? Can you say that?"

Jamie laughed.

In the same high-pitched tone as her wife, Catherine responded, "No, you don't want to wear those dirty old clothes! Tell Mommy that you are pretty little girl and pretty little girls wear pretty little dresses."

Sara sighed, "Cath, come on now, that's hardly practical. What if your car breaks down on the way to the party and she has to fix it? She'll get the dress completely ruined."

"Aha!" Catherine looked at her wife and saw that she was being completely serious. _Oh, boy._ "Umm…honey?" She asked, swinging the baby onto her hip and going to the dresser. "She's two. I don't think we can reasonably expect her to be single-handedly patching carburetors or whatever the hell it is you do. Besides, she is not getting anywhere near the hood or underside of a car for a very long time- you remember what happened last time." Inwardly, Catherine cringed. _Why am I provoking her? Do I want her pissy and over-dramatic for the rest of the day?_

The brunette raised her voice a hair, "How was I to know that Greg had removed the oil pan- that could have happened to anyone, and her head was only black for two days." Sara crossed her arms over her chest as if she had just supplied an infallible argument.

Catherine put Jamie on the bed as she packed a bag for her; diapers, change of clothes, sweater, hat, swimsuit, juice cup, water bottle, toys, books, and blankie jr. She shook her head at her wife, "I don't know how you talked me into doing this again. I can't believe I forgot how impossible you were to live with the first time. Here we are, not even a third of the way through and I already want to kill you. And the court won't accept the testimony of a two year-old, Sara, so I could do it right here and nobody would know."

"Uh-huh," Sara put a hand on one hip and cocked it to the side, looking unimpressed, "And how exactly would you dispose of the body- my body? You have no alibi and your daughter is in the next room. Not to mention, any weapon you'd use would be one of opportunity and one of the guys would notice it was missing when they processed the scene. You wouldn't do it."

"I wouldn't have done it anyway. As a single mom with two kids- even with your government pension, I'd be financially fucked. No, it's in my best interest to keep you around for at least ten more years." Catherine began fashioning Jamie's ringlets into pigtails.

"Hey, I said," Sara pointed her finger, "I said we could adopt the third time around. I had no problem with having this baby delivered by plane, bus, boat, stork, or some other woman's uterus- I said I didn't care. You're the one who said I was sexy when I was pregnant. You think I'm excited about taking another three months off work? Does that sound like something that would be fun for me? Does volunteering for yet another twenty-two hours of grueling pain sound like something I would do? Another eighteen stitches and no sex for a month- does that sound like a decision that I would make completely all by myself?"

Catherine opened her mouth in a wide smile as she slipped the ladybug dress over her daughter's head. "Hey, Buggy-bean, let's show Mommy why she's so glad she had to go through all that hardship." Catherine buckled on tiny white sandals and held up her daughter, squishing their faces together, she smiled innocently at her wife. "It's the same reason Momma is glad she persevered through the tropical force mood swings and the marshmallow and maraschino cherry cravings for nine months, the same reason she happily picked up three months of extra shifts, and the same reason she waited a whole six hours after you were born to get her right hand set in a hard cast because Mommy refused the epidural."

Jamie shrugged her nose and giggled in a way that managed to sound just like her blonde mother.

At that moment, Lindsey came in and shook her head sadly at her baby sister, "Poor Bean, I have to say, I was really rootin' for ya. Don't worry, though, you shoulda seen what she put me in for cousin Tracy's wedding- and I've turned out relatively normal." The blonde girl took her sister from her mother's arms and headed towards the door, diaper bag over one shoulder. "Mom? Where're the car keys?"

"Back pocket." Sara said, never taking her eyes off her wife.

Lindsey retrieved the keys with her free hand, saying as she left, "When you two manage to lose the mushy faces, your children will be waiting in the car."

"Keep the A/C running." Catherine called as she stepped closer to the brunette. "It's a hundred degrees in the shade today."

"And lock the doors," Sara smiled as she wrapped her wife in her arms. "You never know who's out there."

"And don't blast the stereo!" They both said at once.

They heard a sarcastic, "Yes, Mother!" And then the slamming of the front door.

Sara brought a hand up to cup her beautiful wife's face as Catherine brought her palms to rest on Sara's still flat belly.

"I love you." Sara said it so softly and sweetly.

"Well, then I think it's only fair that you know I love you, too."

Sara laughed.

The blonde cocked her head to one side, "What's funny, lady love?"

"I think I will get the epidural this time around." She brushed hair out of the older woman's face.

It was Catherine's turn to laugh. "Oh, honey," she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss, "I know you will."

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**So? Was it awful? Over the top? Or was it cute? I gotta know. C'mon, most of you know me and reviews; I'd cross the desert with my underwear on my head for a decent review (or do something not quite so horribly graphic yet equally desperate.) PLEASE?**


End file.
